La grande français
by Shiro nya
Summary: La vida no es nada fácil, y la necesidad puede obligar ah hacer ciertas cosas. Pero que pasara si te encuentras con él que pondrá alto a tu manera de sobrevivir. KidxChrona Full -BlackStarxEruka-SoulxMaka!
1. Chapter 1

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracias.

–Diálogo de personajes– / *Pensamiento de personajes*

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

I. Operación sobrevivir

- Yo veo…yo veo…mucha felicidad, suerte en el amor y….además parece que una propuesta suya será aceptada mi señor…Bien creo q eso es todo. Son 5 francos – Dijo una mujer rubia con un vestido negro de la época, junto con un velo negro - E-está bien, vaya Lady-Medusa, usted es sorprende. Es la mejor adivina que eh conocido hasta ahora, las otras, viejas brujas sin escrúpulos, siempre me engañaban, yo caía como un pequeño niño - Habló el noble - ¿Oh, enserio? Que horror intentar estafarlo a usted, la que hizo aquello es solo una mujer despreciable que se burlo de su confianza, pero conmigo siéntase seguro, Conde Sid, mis predicciones son verdaderas. – Dijo Medusa - Por supuesto que estoy muy, pero muy seguro, son sus predicciones. Además con lo que me ah dicho de que me darán una respuesta positiva a una propuesta mía. Bueno aquí esta lo que el debo. Tenga muy buena noche, Lady Medusa – Sid, entrego el dinero a Medusa, y se retiro del lugar - Lo espero el mes que viene mi señor – Dijo la rubia. Ella dejo escapar un gran suspiro y a la vez su cara cambio por una de preocupación - *Ahhh…rayos, me expongo mucho al tener a este hombre como cliente, pero si no hiciera estos trabajos nos iría peor, todo sea por tener algo que llevarnos a la boca*

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- Ahhh, mierda, corre más rápido la próxima vez- Hablo Eruka - Uh, e-está bien, es que está p-peluca es muy larga y molesta, Eruka – Dijo Chrona agarrándose la cabeza - Si ya sé, pero tenemos que usar pelucas, si no queremos que nos maten a golpes, por estar robando monedas. Además lo nuestro por ahora es más fácil, solo podemos salir de noche porque la gente empieza reconocernos de día, engañamos a uno que otro borracho. Y por cierto, Chrona, parece que Free, vendrá de visita.- Dijo Eruka de mala gana - Bueno, ya estamos llegando a casa, hay que sacarnos estas pelucas – Dijo la peli plata - Esta bien – Respondió Chrona. Ambas se sacaron las pelucas, eran de cabellos negros, largas, les llegaban a la cintura. Después de todo para poder sobrevivir en la gran Francia del siglo XVIII, se debía hacer de todo, además la posición social en la que se encontraban, no las ayudaba en nada, si querían comer debían robar monedas, y en algunos casos comida directamente. Lo bueno era que ya eran experimentadas en sus trabajos, desde pequeñas, el hambre obliga a ciertas cosas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Medusa escucho pasos acercarse a su habitación, eran Chrona y Eruka, que seguramente venían a darle cuentas de las ¨ganancias¨ del día - Hola Medusa, como te fue hoy con los clientes – Dijo Eruka con mirada picara - Si te refieres a los clientes que vienen a que les lea las cartas y a que les diga algunas predicciones, pues me fue bien.¿ Y cómo les fue a ustedes? – Dijo Medusa - Pues bien, conseguimos sacarles unas cuantas monedas a unos tres borrachos y a un pervertido. Un total de 23 francos. – Hablo Eruka muy contenta. - Bien, bueno coman algo de pan y ya vístanse para dormir, es tarde. Por cierto, Chrona, Ragnarok te estuvo esperando para _jugar_, pero se quedo dormido, está en tu habitación.Oh, verdad, verdad, vengan, está mañana nos llegó un paquete y una carta, es de Free, su viaje se adelanto y llegara en tres o cinco días; en el paquete nos envió regalos, dice que son nuevos – Dijo Medusa, mientras ponía en su rostro una facción de duda - ¿Y-y qué son? – Pregunto Chrona – Ropa – Respondió la mayor - ¡Vestidos! Sí, al fin algo decente que ponernos. ¿Dónde están? – Dijo Eruka muy sobresaltada - Espera ahorita los saco, están guardados en mi armario - Medusa se acerco a su armario, y de este saco una caja de madera. Abrió la caja y Eruka se abalanzó encima de esta. - ¡¿Eh, qué..qué mierda es esto?! – Grito Eruka – E-es ropa, de hombre – Hablo Chrona - Medusa y dónde están los vestidos que dijiste – Dijo Eruka algo triste - Yo en ningún momento dije que eran vestidos – Dijo Medusa en forma de burla - Cruel, Free, idiota, no puedo creer que se haya olvidado que acá todas somos mujeres – Dijo renegando la chica - Eruka, ahí un vestido Señalo la peli rosa – ¡Si, un vestido!- Medusa le quito de las manos el vestido a Eruka - Ese es mío, yo si puedo usar vestidos, porque no ando corriendo como ustedes – Dijo burlándose - Eruka, q-quizá Free nos envió ropa de hombre, p-para usarla como disfraz, piensa un poco también c-con nuestras pelucas ya andamos como cuatro a-años y la gente, nos puede reconocer f-fácilmente – Dijo Chrona - Es cierto, muy conveniente para ustedes, solo se ajustan la parte de arriba para parecer planas, y son todos unos mocitos – Dijo Medusa sonriendo – P-pero ahí un i-inconveniente – Hablo Chrona - Cuál? – Pregunto Medusa - El c-cabello de Eruka – Respondió. Medusa, miró a Eruka, la cual se hallaba llorando en el Sr. Rincón. Se dirigió a su armario y de ahí saco una tijera de jardinería - Eruka, trae una silla y siéntate en ella, tendré que cortarte el cabello – Medusa se acerco a Eruka - ¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?!?!?! No nuuuuunca – Eruka empezó a alejarse de Medusa - Cálmate solo te dejare, pelada – Medusa acorralo contr ala pared a Eruka. Empezó a correr por toda la habitación, perseguida por Medusa con sus tijeras para jardinería.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana de su dormitorio, se removió bajos sus sabanas, mira el reloj cucú, que tenia adornando su pared, eran las 8:00 am, era una buena hora para empezar el día, el perfecto 8, ahh, simplemente simétrico. Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación insistentemente, y en el acto alguien entro estrepitosamente, saltando de frente a su cama - ¡¡¡Yahoo, aquí llego el sol, a poner algo de vida a esta lúgubre casa!!! – Grito un peli azul -Maldición Black Star, por qué vienes tan temprano – Dijo algo molesto Kid - Porque Soul, Maka y los demás nos esperan en el prado – Respondió - ¿El pardo? ¿Para qué? – Pregunto el peli negro - Jajaja, vaya parece que olvidaste nuestro concurso de quitación, el cual por cierto, yo ganare, porque soy el DIOS…y _bla bla bla - _ Kid se había tapado los oídos, para no escuchar el parloteo de Black Star. Su amigo sí que era un parlanchín de primera, ojala algún día se quedara afónico. Empezó a prepararse para encontrarse con sus demás amigos.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

- Ahu!. Chrona no seas tosca, no me pongas las vendas tan ajustadas duele – Se quejo Eruka - L-lo siento, pero debes acostumbrarte a l-la presión Eruka, además estamos iguales, y n-no sabes cuánto estoy extrañando s-ser planita - Como sea, solo ¡Ajusta ya! – Dijo algo gruñona - Ya está. Ahora s-solo debemos ponernos la ropa y m-meter todo tu cabello en la boina - Bien.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Medusa se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para desayunar. ¨Los chicos¨, seguro ya bajarían. Escucho, que movieron las sillas. - ¿Medusa, ya está el desayuna? – Pregunto Eruka - Medusa volteo, y vio a un par de chiquillos de facciones delicadas, casi niñas. Quizá después de toda el hacerse pasar por niños no era muy buena idea. Ella les sirvió un vaso de leche y un pan con carne a cada una. Después de terminar, recogieron los servicios y se dirigieron a la puerta. - Tengan cuidado, en especial tú, Eruka, que la boina no se te caiga, si no toda la madeja plata que tienes se expondrá – dijo Medusa - Ok, ok – Respondió de mala manera - Volvemos en la noche - Esta bien. Cuídense - Medusa tenía una extraña sensación quizá, sería mejor que por hoy se quedaran; o quizá sería mejor ignorar a sus nervios. La tención al iba a matar uno de estos días, y con solo 31 años, era demasiado joven para morir.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kid y Black Star iban a toda prisa, por la plaza central, para llegar lo antes posible al prado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chrona y Eruka habían llegado a la plaza central, esperando a algún pobre iluso. - Eruka, mira esos, l-los que están corriendo – Dijo Chrona miranod a un par de chicos que llevaban un pantalón blanco, con las bastas metidos dentro de unas botas negras, un saco de vestir negro con una camisa dentro, y en sus manos llevaban guantes de cuero y unos cascos negros - ¿El pelo pincho y ese rayitas? – Cuestiono Eruka - Si, el de cabello azul tiene un reloj de bolsillo y el p-pelinegro un colgante de diamante me parece – Hablo Chrona - Nos llevamos el premio gordo – Dijo sonriendo la peli plata.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Mientras corrían, Kid se dio cuenta de que dos _chicos_ los empezaron a seguir, quiso decirle a Black Star, pero este al parecer seguía corriendo como un caballo salvaje, acaso pensaba que estaban en una carrera, que idiota que era. Vio como _uno de los muchachos_ jalo a Black Star, le doblo el brazo y rebusco en su bolsillo sacando un reloj. Y por prestar atención a lo de Black Star, no se había percatado de la ubicación del _otro_, apareció frente a él, arrancándole del cuello, el colgante que le había dado su padre con el símbolo familiar. Kid y Black Star, cayeron al piso con una gran impresión, y pudieron ver bien las caras de _ellos_. Uno tenía ojos azules y el otro mechones de color plata por su frente. El de cabello plata dijo - Gracias por los regalos, mocitos - Ambos _chicos _se fueron corriendo. - ¡¿Q-qué mierda?! Black Star levántate – Grito Kid - Ah, mierda mi reloj. Malditos. – Dijo exaltado el peli azul. Los dos se fueron corriendo a atrapar a los ladrones.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chrona y Eruka, pararon de correr en un muelle, para revisar si lo que habían robado era de valor o simple imitación. - El c-colgante al parecer si es de diamante y tiene incrustaciones de ónix (Piedra negra para los ojitos) – Dijo la peli rosa - El reloj es de plata pura y tiene un grabado de cuarzo azul – Dijo la otra feliz – P-perfecto, este ah sido nuestro día – Dijo sonriendo Chrona - Si bueno, me voy a sacar la boina. – Advirtió Eruka - NO!...Aun n-no, hasta que lleguemos a casa. – Pidió Chrona - Oye ya vamos yendo no? Tenemos un buen botín – Dijo sonriéndole a su amiga - Esta bien.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kid y Black Star, seguían corriendo y los vieron, los dos vestidos iguales, llevaban ropas simples, un polo, un pantalón y una boina. Aquellos _chicos_ se habían detenido a observar lo que habían robado, viles ladrones, se las pagarían todas.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Chrona vio como dos chicos, los cuales por cierto eran los del robo, se acercaban seguramente con la intensión de vengarse. - ¡¡¡ERUKA MUEVETE!!! – Grito Chrona. Ella jalo de la mano de Eruka, para echarse a correr con ella. Demasiado tarde, el pelinegro había cogido del brazo a Eruka.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bueno eso es todo, por ahora acepto reviews, que intenten asesinarme y entre otras cosas. No sean tan crueles con los reviews, onegai.


	2. Chapter 2

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracias.

–Diálogo de personajes– / *Pensamiento de personajes*

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

II. Atrapadas y con nuevo oficio!

Chrona vio como dos chicos, los cuales por cierto eran los del robo, se acercaban seguramente con la intensión de vengarse. - ¡¡¡ERUKA MUEVETE!!! – Grito Chrona. Ella jalo de la mano de Eruka, para echarse a correr con ella. Demasiado tarde, el pelinegro había cogido del brazo a Eruka.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Black Star y Kid, empezaron a acorralarlas contra la pared. Las habían atrapado. Kid cogió de la solapa de la camisa (El cuellito de la camisa) a Chrona - ¡Hijo de perra, devuélveme lo que me robaste! - Chrona (Con su ya conocida cara de traumada), no respondía, solo miraba de un lado a otro y a Eruka. Estaba asustada, demasiado. Eruka le dio un empujón a Kid. - ¡No la toques idiota! – Le grito la peli plata - Eruka puso a Chrona atrás de ella.- Todavía tienes la osadía de levantar la voz, por si no sabes yo soy el mismísimo Dios y bla bla bla… - Black Star había empezado a hablar - *Este chico sí que habla demás*. Cierra el pico maldito anormal. Además esas cosas ya son nuestras, el que se la encuentra se la queda. – Dijo Eruka - ¡¡¡Que sínico eres!!! Devuélvenos nuestras cosas o… - ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Me vas golpear?! Adelante rayitas, no te tengo miedo – Vociferó Eruka - Oye, Kid, no es mala idea. A ver si así aprenden a no meterse con nosotros. – Dijo Black Star. Kid y Black Star, enserio se deponían a darles a los dos unos cuantos golpes. Chrona empezó a temblando, se ponía peor, no quería que Eruka saliera lastimada, no lo permitiría. - T-toma - Ante los ojos dorados de Kid, se extendió la mano de Chrona, que le entregaba su colgante. Él lo recibió algo incrédulo. – Gracias – Dijo casi en un susurro. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que Black Star inocentemente pregunto. - ¿Y tú no me vas a devolver mi reloj? - ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? – Dijo Eruka - Oye ya devuélveme mi reloj maldita sea ¿Como tu compañero devolvió lo que robo, ah? - Porque es una idiota y no sé en qué mierda piensa – Dijo Eruka sin pelos en la lengua - Black Star perdió los estribos y levanto el puño, Eruka pudo esquivar a tiempo el golpe se le avecinaba. Estaba en desventaja, por el momento, pensó rápido, estaba el pleno siglo XVIII, los hombres sí que respetaban a las mujeres, y a ellas no se las debían tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa. - Tranquilo azulito, no me vas a golpear o sí. Después de todo soy una chica – Dijo sorpresivamente Eruka. Black Star y Kid, se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del CHICO, Eruka se saco la boina y dejo caer su cabello. - Ven, soy una chica - Kid jalo a Black Star y el susurro al oído - Oye, creo que estos chicos no son nada normales, mira a este, tiene el cabello súper largo, y anda alucinando que es mujer - ¡¡¡¡Oye, te estoy escuchando y si soy mujer!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y se los voy a demostrar ahora mismo!!!- Grito Eruka, en su momento de locura, empezó a abrirse la camisa. - ¡E-Eruka! C-controla tus i-impulsos – Dijo Chrona - Lo ves Black Star, ahora quiere sacarse la ropa en frente nuestro – Dijo algo incomodo Kid. Eruka indignada por lo que había dicho Kid, se dio la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que el reloj de Black Star, saltara de sus ropas y rodara, hasta el mar, perdiéndose en sus profundidades. Todos miraron incrédulos con dirección al mar. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL RELOJ!!!!!!! - Gritaron Eruka y Black Star - E-Eruka, estamos en problemas – Dijo susurrando Chrona - Chrona, cuando te diga Geko corres como nunca en tu vida - ¿Eh? - ¡¡¡¡¡¡GEKO!!!!!! - Eruka movió sus piernas con toda fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, era raro parecía que el piso ya no estaba, seguro era por la velocidad que mantenía. Escucho la voz de Chrona - Eruka, d-deja de patalear, nos tienen agarradas - Eruka abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo el rato que había corrido Black Star la había alzado en el aire. - Eh, rayos. Estamos en problemas. – Dijo Eruka con un aura depresiva - Debes ir pensando en cómo pagarme el reloj – Le dijo Black Star - ¿Eh? Geko - ¿Black Star que tal si este chico trabaja para ti? – Dijo Kid - Mmm, no lo sé, puede que tengas razón y este renacuajo me sirva de sirviente – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡¿A quién le dices renacuajo? Además yo no eh dicho que trabajare para ti, pobre tonto – Bramó Eruka - Ja-ja, pues te tengo malas noticias, al parecer no estás en posición de negarte al trabajo, digo después de todo, fácilmente puedo levantar una demanda por hurto. – Dijo Black Star. Chrona y Eruka, abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder, si levantaban una demanda, seguramente harían un seguimiento y darían con que ellas ejercían su gran oficio. Eso significaría, orfanato o correccional para menores. - ¿Y-y en qué consistiría el trabajo? – Cuestiono Eruka - Pues básicamente en ser mi chaperón en seguirme de aquí para allá y obedecerme sin objeción alguna – Explico el peli azul - Pufff, mierda, mierda, mierda. – Requintaba Eruka - Eruka, no tenemos otra opción que aceptar su oferta de pagarle el reloj, además… - Chrona fue interrumpida por Eruka - Tú no tienes que trabajar, la que robo el reloj fui yo, tú fuiste la del colgante - P-pero – Insistio la otra - Pero nada - Bueno pues, entonces como ya haz aceptado, tendrás que venir ahora mismo a mi casa, conmigo, para que te pongas ropa adecuada, además no vas a andar por ahí con esas ropas – Exclamo Black Star. - Chrona – La llamo - D-dime - Explícale la situación a Medusa, dile que regresare en la noche. - Esta bien - Y por cierto, si ves a Free - A-aún no llega - Lo conozco llegara hoy. Bueno si lo ves, le dices que ¡¡¡Cuando lo vea, le voy a sacar las tripas como a un cerdo por enviarnos esta maldita ropa!!! – Grito Eruka - E-está bien…- Cuando vuelva quizá traiga algunas cosas de la casa de este estúpido – Eruka – Le reprocho Chrona.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kid, se mantenía al margen de la conversación, se estaba aburriendo, pero, él también se sentía un poco indignado por lo ocurrido. - Oye tú, el de cabello rosado - Chrona lo miro - Debes pagarme una indemnización por daños y perjuicios - ¿Indemnización? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Chrona - Pues, en palabras simples es una "compensación" que alguien pide a la persona que ah atentado contra su integridad física o moral – Chrona se quedo sin habla - ¡Oye! No te pases, ella te devolvió tu cochino colgante por propia voluntad, déjala en paz – Reprocho Eruka - Cierra el pico chaperón, el problema no es contigo. – Dijo Kid. Eruka iba a rechistar, pero Chrona le susurro - Eruka, e-en este momento no es buena idea ponernos altaneras con ellos. Nos podemos conseguir más p-problemas. - Si bueno tienes razón, pero ahora cómo le avisaremos a Medusa, que estamos en estas. - Mmmm… - ¡Ya se! ¡Ragnarok! – Dijo en voz alta Eruka - R-Ragnarok?! No, no, Eruka, es mala idea, él siempre me…- Si ya se, te molesta, pero, situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas - Esta bien - Eruka tomo la muñeca de Chrona, la cual tenía un tatuaje con forma de un dragón (La forma de dragón que toma Ragnarok en la serie), y con un vidrio, que cogió del suelo, le hizo un pequeño corte. Después de que la sangre de Chrona empezara a descender con su mano, casi de la nada pareció un gato negro, con las patas blancas y en su cara lo que parecía ser una ¨X¨, de pelo blanco. – R-ragnarok, que bueno que llegaste, n-necesito…- Su mejilla estaba con tres rayas sangrantes, y en su cabeza parado se encontraba el gato. - ¿Se puede saber para qué mierda me llamas eh? – Dijo el animal malhumarado – E-eso me dolió…buuu – Se quejo ella - ¡Deja de llorar con una Magdalena, y dime de una puta vez para qué mierda me llamas, habla, habla! - Ragnarok empezó a golpearle la cara con sus patitas - Ya Ragnarok, déjala, bueno quiere que me, bueno que nos hagas un favor - Eruka le explicó a Ragnarok todo y con lujo de detalle. - Bien, bien, le daré el mensaje a Medusa, pero me deben una. - Esta bien – Dijeron las dos. Ragnarok, empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa, pero antes vio con odio a Kid ya Black Star. - Cuídense, que ya los tengo en la mira. – Dijo Raknarok. El gato corrió, haciéndose perder de vista.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

En el próximo capítulo:

Kid: ¿Solo las brujas tiene la facultad de llamar a un animal, en especial si este habla, verdad?

Chrona: Mmm, puede ser…

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Black Star: Bien, aquí está la ropa.

Eruka:¡¡¡ Oye, por última vez que soy mujer, y no me voy a poner pantalones!!!

Black Star: Bien, bien, iré por ropa de mujer. Qué raro eres.

Eruka: ¡Te escuché!

Black Star: ¡Esa es la idea!

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

–Diálogo de personajes– / *Pensamiento de personajes*

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

III. Después de todo si eran chicas!

Llego junto con él, a una gran mansión, las rejas de estas eran negras y tenía en el centro el mismo símbolo que el del colgante. Adentro, habían unos jardines inmensos. Y en el medio se hallaba la morada de su nuevo señor. Se abrieron las puertas de madera de la gran mansión, pudo observar una gran fila de empleadas, que hacían reverencia y decían en coro: Bienvenido a casa, señorito! Kid le hablo a unas de las empleadas - Tráele ropa y llévalo a una habitación para que se bañe y se cambie - Como usted ordene, señorito – Respondió la sirvienta, se acerco a Chrona y le dijo que la siguiera. Subieron por un escalera central y caminaron por un largo pasillo, a mitad de este empezaron a aparecer habitaciones, eran muchas, hasta se podría decir incontables. Entraron a una. - Joven, puede entrar a asearse al baño, su ropa échela en el cesto de ropa sucia del baño. Yo vuelvo enseguida con su ropa - Esta bien Dijo Chrona . Apenas la empleada se fue, empezó a desprenderse de su ropa.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

A los veinte minutos, la empleada regreso con ropa, Chrona se encontraba sentada, con una bata puesta, en la cama de la habitación. - Aquí le dejo la…ropa. Oh, lo siento, enseguida le traigo la ropa correcta – B-bien - La empleada, llego casi cuatro minutos después, y le entrego su nueva vestimenta. - ¿Quiere que la ayude a vestirse? – Pregunto la sirvienta - Esta bien – Respondió algo tímida.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kid se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con un libro en la mano; esperando a que su nuevo sirviente bajara. Tocaron la puerta de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba.- Pase - Señorito, ya está listo el encargo que me dio - Bien hazlo que pase, y ya puedes retirarte - Como usted ordene – La empleada se retiro. Kid oyó los pasos de la empleada alejarse, y otros que pasaban a través de la puerta. Sin levantar la vista de su texto hablo. - Bien ahora que estas cambiado, te diré las condiciones en las que trabajaras conmigo. - Kid no escucho ninguna respuesta. Levanto la vista. - Oye, al menos di ¨Si, señor¨, o algo…así. - No podía ser cierto, acaso este chico también era rarito. Como rayos, era que las empleadas le habían dado un vestido de mujer. Acaso había insistido en que le llevaran ropa de fémina. Y rayos que le quedaba bien. Se lo podía confundir con una mujer. Traia puesto un vestido corto, hasta las rodillas, negro con un poco de vuelo en la falda, con mangas anchas que, además llevaban una tela de color blanco de cubria hasta sus dedos, lleva pechera blanca, y en medio de la falda una gran franja blanca con moños negros. De adornos tiene en el cuello una cinta negra y en la cabeza una diara de tela y blondas negras. También lleva unas medias largas de color blanco, con zapatos de charol negros. - Eh, quieres explicarme, ¿Qué haces con un vestido y no con pantalones? – Pregunto demandante - Tengo que u-usar un vestido, s-soy mujer – Respondio ella - ¡¡¡P-pero, cómo vas a ser mujer, si eres plano!!! – Grito él – F-fíjese bien, antes de hablar, se-ño-ri-to. - Kid se fijo bien, y pues al parecer lo que era un chico era una chica. - Ejem, perdón por la confusión. Bueno, de lo que te quería hablar era de los términos en los que trabajaras conmigo. Obedecerás cualquier orden que te dé, sin objeción alguna. Como no te conozco, pues mandare a investigar, toda tu vida. Desconfió plenamente de ti, y por ese motivo eh decidido que te quedaras a vivir aquí. Al menos hasta que yo sepa bien quién eres. - Ella lo miro a los ojos. – ¿E-eso quiere decir, que no puedo salir para nada de esta casa, porque u-usted cree que t- tramare algo, en contra s-suya, con o-otros? - En efecto- Respondio Kid - Que b-buenas precauciones toma - Toma asiento. Ahora quiero conversar otra cosa contigo - Chrona se sentó en un sofá muy amplio. Por primera vez, pudo observar lo que había en esa habitación, muchos libro. Quizá podría leer alguno. Claro, si el señorito, se lo permitía. - Solo las brujas tienen la facultad de llamar a un animal, en especial si este habla, ¿Verdad? - Mmm, p-puede ser. ¿Me l-lo está preguntado p-por Ragnarok? – Prgunto ella -Si, y además que forma tan rara de llamarlo, cortarte las venas encima de ese tatuaje de tu muñeca – Dijo con una mueca asombro – N-no me corte las venas, s-solo fue una pequeña rajita - ¡Ese no es el punto! Bueno dime, entonces tú…¿Eres una bruja? - La verdad… - La verdad… - Repitio Kid - No lo sé… - No lo sabes ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!!!!!!!! . ¡¡¡Te ordeno en este momento que me digas si eres una bruja o no!!! – S-señorito, si le digo que si, le estaría m-mintiendo, quizá, porque n-no estoy segura. Además este tatuaje siempre lo eh t- tenido, al igual que Ragnarok, siempre me ah a-acompañado, toda mi vida. – Respondió Chrona. Kid dio un suspiro y subió la mirada hacia la pared que se contaba a espaldas de Chrona, hasta que, noto algo, la hora, eran las 12 pm. Medio día. Se suponía que Soul y los demás los estaban esperando a él y a Black Star – Mierda – Dijo Kid con los ojos extremadamente abiertos - ¿L-le sucede algo? – Pregunto ella algo preocupada - ¡¿SABES QUÉ HORA ES?! – Grito de la nada el pelinegro - N-no – Tartamudeo ella - ¡Eso pensé! ¡Ven acá! - Kid jalo de la mano a Chrona, haciéndola correr por toda la mansión hasta llegar a un patio trasero, donde habían caballos y carruajes. Kid, le hablo a uno de los hombre que estaban ahí, en cuanto a Chrona, ella se entretuvo mirando a unos caballos negros de por ahí. De la nada, Chrona, sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba como todo un paquete. Era Kid. La subió a un carruaje negro, con decorados en color plata, los caballos que alaban de esta eran negros. Apenas ella se sentó, Kid subió al carruaje. Los caballos empezaron a correr con dirección al prado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Mientras en la mansión de Black Star - Bien, aquí está la ropa. - Oye, por última vez que soy mujer, ¡¡¡Y no me voy a poner pantalones!!! - Bien, bien, iré por ropa de mujer. ¡Qué raro eres! – Dijo él - ¡Te escuché! – Grito Eruka - ¡Esa es la idea! – Dijo mientras empezaba a reír. Black Star se acerco a la cómoda de la habitación donde se encontraban. Rebusco, y de este saco un vestido blanco. – Bien, cámbiate ya - Lo haría, ¡¡¡Si no estuvieras en frente mío!!! – Vocifero ella - Oh, vamos eres hombre, que ni que tuvieras algo que yo no tenga. - ¿Enserio crees que soy hombre? – Pregunto ella con voz suave - Pues si - Este día es una basura total. ¿P-podrías, por favor, salir de la habitación? – Claro - Black Star salió de la habitación tranquilamente, después de todo solo es cosa de hablarle bonito. Eruka, se baño y vistió rápidamente. Ella salió de la habitación y se encontró con Black Star, que estaba recostado en la puerta de esta. - Bien, ahora podrías fijarte bien, y verificar si soy mujer o no - Black Star la observo insistentemente, de pies a cabeza; traía puesto el vertido que él le había dado, un vestido blanco con encajes, llegaba a la rodilla, manga corta, con lazos negros en el pecho, mangas y borde la falda. Tenía una diara blanca con unas blondas negras. Además unas pantimedias blancas con zapatos de charol negros. - Es cierto pareces mujer y ya no estás relativamente plana, ¿Te pusiste relleno arriba? – Eruka estaba sorprendida, la estupidez de su nuevo señor no tenia limites - Bueno ahora…- Él dejo de hablar, por fijarse en el reloj que estaba en la pared. Las 12 pm. Se quedó como hipnotizado. - ¿Oye, qué tienes? ¡Hoola!. Lo que faltaba se le fundió el cerebro – Dijoa l chica con el seño fruncido. Black Star reacciono y grito. - ¡¡¡Iremos a caballo!!! - ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo la peli plata - ¡Sígueme! - Los dos corrieron por toda la mansión, llegaron a las caballerizas, él cogió un caballo de color ébano. Subió a Eruka encima del animal, y lo monto también. El caballo empezó a correr con dirección al prado.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bueno esto fue el tercer capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias leerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

–Diálogo de personajes– / *Pensamiento de personajes*

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

IV. Noticia y la llegado al prado

El caballo blanco seguía galopando, por orden de su dueño, un chico peliblanco que llevaba la misma ropa de equitación de Black Star y Kid, el cual por cierto estaba algo molesto, se suponía que sus amigos debieron haber llegado hace ya un buen rato, pero no; estaba solo, y para rematarla rodeado de pura fémina. No es que no le agraden las mujeres, solo que ellas no practican equitación. – Oigan, Patty, Liz, Kid les dijo si se iba a retrasar – Hablo Soul - ¿Eh?. Bueno no, es raro que no haya venido, el suele ser muy puntual, yo supuse que estaría aquí a las 8 am, está obsesionado con ese número - Dijo Liz con una cara de aburrimiento - Kyajaja, obsesionado – Rio estruendosamente Patty.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

El animal corría desesperadamente, su dueño lo ponía nervioso. Y más aun, porque este gritaba junto con la chica de cabello plateado. -¡¡¡¡¿ A qué te refieres con que este caballo aun no está domado del todo?!!!! – Bramo Eruka - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pues no es mi culpa, estoy apurado, además este caballo me va a tener que obedecer quiera o no, porque yo soy su dios y como tal me tiene que respetar, wajaja!!!!!! – Black Star reía como todo un demente - ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Eres el rey de los idiotas!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Por mas apurado que este, al menos debiste ponerle la montura!!!!, ¡¡¡Estamos cabalgando a pelo!!! ¡¡¡¡ Y por lo que veo ni siquiera sabes cómo agarrarte del caballo!!!! – ¡¡¡¡Pues, si tu sabes cabalgar mejor que yo, hazlo!!!! – Grito el peli azul - ¡¡¡Bien!!! – Eruka, paso por debajo de Black Star , poniéndose en frente de este. Tomo al caballo de pelo, halo de estos, domándolo un poco, el caballo dejo de correr desesperado. Después de todo era un pobre animal que no había sido entrado correctamente. Black Star se encontraba con el seño fruncido, como era posible que aquel(la) chico(a) supiera manejar a un caballo, casi salvaje, mejor que él. Y en cuanto a Eruka, se encontraba feliz por haber desafiado y ganado a su nuevo amo. El caballo de pelos ébano, siguió corriendo hasta el prado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al prado, como era posible que se entretuviera tanto con el problema del robo. Él siempre era puntual, la impuntualidad no era algo simétrico y lo asimétrico era asqueroso, repulsivo, tanto como él y sus malditas rayas, había nacido hecho un cerdo asqueroso, un ser repugnante. Se estaba asustando, su amo estaba poniendo caras extrañas, contenía gritos y se retorcía en el asiento. Parecía un demente haciendo esas cosas. Y para rematarla había empezado a llorar y a repetir que era un cerdo. Que miedo daba el señorito. Al parecer tenía problemas nerviosos o algo así, eso era malo, ella no sabía lidiar con problemas nerviosos. Kid se reincorporó, tenía que controlar sus impulsos nerviosos, suspiro hondamente para tranquilizarse y abrió sus enigmáticos ojos ámbar. Se percato de que su nueva sirvienta no se encontraba sentado al frente suyo, si no a un rincón bien alejado de él - Ocurre algo? – Chrona se puso nerviosa, lo miro a los ojos – E-eh, n-no nada, no p-asa n-nada - Kid dejo de tomarle importancia a la razón por la cual Chrona se había ido hasta el otro lado del carruaje, si que era una chica rara. También tenía el cabello rosa, no era muy común que digamos era raro, aunque ciertamente era vistoso. Y su corte era…¡ASIMÉTRICO!...Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, como era posible no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Tenía el cerquillo en desnivel y las mechas de los costados en diferente tamaño. Le cortaría el cabello en ese momento.

El viento chocaba contra su rostro, la relajaba. Su amo al parecer se había tranquilizado, es más, por así decirlo no había dado señales de vida. Mejor así, porque ella no sabía mantener muy bien que digamos una conversación. Un delicioso aroma se asomo por su nariz, era un olor raro, pero masculino. Aquel olor se sintió cada vez más fuerte, empezaba a empalagarla, pero no importaba, le gustaba. Sintió una respiración caliente a la altura de su cuello. Volteo.

Sí, claro que si le cortaría esas imperfecciones del cabello. Lo haría con su siempre fiel tijera, oh si su tijera que nunca la dejaba, la usaba cuando veía alguna imperfección de altura en su cabello. Se acerco sigilosamente por detrás de ella, se veía tranquila y pacífica. La tomaría por sorpresa y en tris esas horribles imperfecciones se irían. Se acerco mas y mas, un poco. Se acerco demasiado, le estaba respirando en el cuello, lo siguiente que vio, fueron unos ojos azules.

Demasiado cerca, unos ojos dorados fue lo que vio, eran de su amo, pero por qué él estaba ahí atrás de ella y demasiado pegado. Eso se podía tomar como violación al espacio personal. – Quédate quieta – Kid tomo uno de sus brazos e hizo que su cuerpo girara un poco, quedando exactamente frente a él. Saco unas tijeras plateadas, que acerco al rostro de Chrona. 

El señorito , acerco unas tijeras a su rostro, más bien con dirección a uno de sus ojos, le iba a sacar un ojo?. Al parecer sí, lo que le faltaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que este chico era un trastornado, y que tal si no solo se conformaba con sacarle el ojo, si no que quizá la destriparla ahí mismo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada, al menos en la condición en la que se encontraba. Tenía miedo, cerró sus ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio.

No ponía resistencia y eso era bueno, abrió sus tijeras dispuesto a cortar el primer mechón de cabello. Pero entonces, entonces ella empezó a llorar, ¿Acaso le gustaba tanto su cabello asimétrico? - Oye, no es para tanto, si quieres no te corto – Kid le sonrió. Chrona se quedo en shock, ahora resultaba que era un esquizofrénico, que de un momento a otro se ponía como niño bueno. Kid guardo sus tijera – Que extraña eres, ponerte a llorar solo por un poco de cabello, asimétrico por cierto - Chrona hablo – ¿N-no iba a s-sacarme un o-ojo? – Kid la miro incrédulo. - ¿Un ojo? ¿De donde rayos sacaste eso?- Es que usted, saco esa t-tijera y la acerco d-demasiado a mi c-cara y bueno y-yo pensé que…m-mejor olvídelo- Chrona bajo la vista algo avergonzada. Kid intento buscarle la mirada, pero ella lo esquivaba. Le dio una palmada a la cabeza y le dijo -Tiene mucha imaginación, ¿Sabes?- Kid le regalo una sonrisa, la cual ella también correspondió. El carruaje se detuvo, ya habían llegado al prado.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Vio al gato de Chrona, corriendo. Entro por una ventana hacia la casa de las tres. En fin, no era de importancia, además, después de tanto tiempo vería a Medusa y a los chicos, seguramente ya habrían crecido bastante desde la última vez que los vio, que bueno que les envió ropa nueva, seguro que les encanto.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MEDUSA!!!!!!- Al oír que alguien grito su nombre, salió lo más rápido posible de su habitación hacia la cocina, de dónde provino el grito. Vio a Ragnarok, muy agitado y con los ojos algo extraños, pareciera que el animal esta hirviendo en ira - ¿Qué sucede, por qué gritas así?- Pregunto Medusa - ¿Quieres saber por qué grito? Bien pues te lo resumo así, las torpes de Chrona y Eruka se les ocurrió la fabulosa idea de robar a un par de adefesios, los cuales las atraparon y a cambio de que ellos no las demanden, tuvieron que aceptar trabajar con ellos en no sé qué. Bien, y qué dices a eso?- El gato la miro demandante. No podía ser cierto, las habían atrapado, maldita sea. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso de la corazonada que tuve antes. Pero ya no era momento de lamentarse si no de actuar. - ¿Ragnarok quienes eran los chicos a los que ellas robaron?- Pregunto Medusa - Ragnarok suspiro – Uno era Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami y el otro no lo reconocí, aunque me pareció escuchar su nombre, era algo de Star o algo así. No lo recuerdo muy bien - Medusa medito un poco y dijo – Ragnarok, explícame mejor la situación por favor – El gato el conto todo lo que había pasado - Entonces, ellas dijeron que volverían en la noche, bien pues solo queda espera y…- Fue interrumpida -¿ Y si no vuelven?- Pues si no vuelven, y son retenidas en contra de su voluntad, pues lástima, porque las familias de esos niños tendrán un par de velorios- Medusa sonrió - -Jejeje…parece divertido.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

-Son esos chicos lo que están allá?- Pregunto Eruka - Sí, son ellos- Respondió - Bien- El caballo siguió corriendo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Kid bajo primero, luego le extendió la mano a Chrona para poder bajar. Él acerco al cochero y le dijo que le dejara uno de los caballos. Le entrego al animal negro. El carruaje se fue. Hasta que llegas Kid- Le resondro Soul -Lo siento es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo - Dijo mirando a Chrona -¿Y ella quién es?- Pregunto Soul - Ah, ella, pues…es algo así como una dama de compañía - Respondió Kid - Ah, bien, como sea ¿Y Black Star?- No lo sé, supongo que debe estar llegando - ¿Qué sucede Kid, acaso ya perdiste tus modales? jeje- Dijo una rubia que tenía un vestido de hombros caídos y manga corta, la parte de arriba era un corsé que se pegaba a su figura y la falda era larga, y llevaba unas cintas cruzadas. Todo en color amarillo. En cuanto a accesorios y su cabello, tenía una cadenita de oro y un par de pendientes de oro y su peinado era el cabello suelto con una media cola. Era Maka. Kid le sonrio- Ja, lo siento Maka, no te saludé como se debe, bueno dime ¿Y las demás?- Tsubaki, Patty y Liz están ahí sentadas, al pie del árbol- Las tres chicas estaban sentadas sobre una manta, debajo de un gran árbol. Todas alzaron la mano como una señal de saludos, él también hizo lo mismo. - - Hola, me llamo Maka Albarn, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa Maka a Chrona - -C-Chrona, mucho gusto- Le respondió. - Eres amiga de Kid?- Eeh, no…soy su- Empleada, pero más bien algo así como una dama de compañía- Interrumpió Kid - Oh, bien. ¿Chrona quieres sentarte con nosotras a charlar?- Chrona miro a Kid –Esta bien, ve con ellas- le dijo él. –Gracias - Respondió Chrona y se fue con Maka, con dirección al gran árbol. Soul se acerco a Kid –Oye empezamos nosotros con el concurso? Porque, la verdad, es que Black Star se está demorando mucho- Dijo algo molesto - Está bien solo le voy a poner la silla de montar al caballo y empezamos - De pronto vieron a lo lejos y nube de humo que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos y además de eso dentro de la nueve se escuchaban gritos. -¡Ya esta! ¡¡¡Y así es cómo se monta un caballo a pelo limpio!!!- ¡Ya cállate!- Puf, estirado- -Cierra el pico rarito, respétame, porque ahora yo soy tu Dios y… – -Bla bla, ya cállate- Eruka se bajo del caballo - Mientras Black Star y Eruka discutían, Soul le pregunto a Kid.- ¿Y ella es algo así como su dama de compañía?- Algo así- Dijo Kid - Black Star!- Grito Soul. Black Star volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, era su amigo de alma, Soul -Hola Soul!!!- Dijo Black Star escandalosamente -Prepara tu caballo ya, y comencemos con esa carrera- Está bien- Black Star se volvió donde Eruka y le dijo – Tú, te quedas acá. ¿Está bien?- Está bien- Dijo algo molesta. - Porque no la dejas donde están Maka y las demás, ahí yo deje a Chrona – Dijo Kid - ¡¿¿¿Qué, estás loco???! Es un hombre como lo voy a dejar cerca de las chicas- Exclamo Black Star. -¡¡¡Oye ya te dije que soy mujer!!! ¿Eres ciego o qué? ¡Mi pecho no está plano por si no te has dado cuenta soquete!- Grito Eruka - Esos son falsos, son puro relleno- Eruka estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Black Star a golpearlo, pero entonces recordó de no estaba en posición de poder hacer eso. - Idiota- Susurro Eruka - Black Star, ya no seas poco seso, si es mujer en enserio, al igual que la otra chica, además fíjate bien, ¿Acaso un hombre tendría pechos y cintura?- Dijo Kid - Cierto, pero, qué tal si es él es hermafrodita?- Dijo Black Star en tono tétrico. Definitivamente la estupidez de Black Star no tenía límite alguno. -Mejor ve con ellas- Le dijo Kid a Eruka - Está bien-Respondió - Y tu Black Star te vienes con nosotros y vamos a empezar de una vez la carrera- Dijo Kid -Ok! Pero les digo que yo seré el ganador, porque soy el- blablabla- - Hablo Black Star, empezando con su parloteo de ser Dios. - Sí, sí como sea. Empecemos de una vez- Dijo Soul.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bueno hasta aquí llego el 4º episodio, espero que haya sido de su agrado! Y esta vez actualizare más rápido!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

–Diálogo de personajes– / *Pensamiento de personajes*

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

V. ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! Recuerdos, de una vida perdida.

- ¡¡¡Chrona!!! – Grito Eruka, abrazándola por detrás - ¿Eruka? – Pregunto Chrona algo desconcertada. – El idiota ese, sigue pensando que soy hombre – Decía lloriqueando. Chrona suspiro – ¿Y ella quién es? – Dijo señalando a Maka, a lo que la misma respondió – Soy Maka Albarn, mucho gusto en conocerte. ¿Ere amiga de Chrona? – Si, de toda la vida – Dijo animada – Que bien. Ven con nosotras. Te presentare a unas amigas mías – Dijo la rubia – Bien-

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

- Maka viene con las chicas que Kid y Black Star trajeron, quienes serán- Dijo una pelinegra que tenía un vestido rosado de mangas cortas, corsé y con falda larga simple. Llevaba un colgante de plata y el cabello en una cola de caballo baja – Tienes razón Tsubaki, pero que raro color de cabello que tienen estas - Dijo Liz – A mí me gusta lo raro kyajaja – Rio Patty – Si Patty, todo lo raro – Definitivamente su hermanita no era nada normal, bajo muchos sentido. Y ahora que la miraba bien en el día, se habían puesto la misma ropa, ambas llevaban un vestido de color celeste, de hombros caídas, sin mangas, corsé y falda larga de dos capas, que encima tenía una capa se partía a la mitad. Llevaban pendientes y dijes de plata. Y el cabello suelto. La próxima vez se fijaría bien, parecían mellizas, con algunas diferencias menores de altura y senos.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Las tres caminaban tranquilamente, llegaron donde las otras tres las esperaban. – Chicas ellas son Chrona y Eruka, son algo así como las damas de compañía de Kid y Black Star – Dijo Maka. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, les sonrieron – ¿Eh, como es eso de dama de compañía? No entendí muy bien- Pregunto inocentemente Tsubaki. Maka, Chrona y Eruka se sentaron – Pues, veras lo que sucede, es que nosotras le debemos algo a ellos. Y nuestro trabajo consiste en estar siempre a su lado de aquí para allá, como sus sirvientas personales. – Explico Eruka - ¿Quién de ustedes trabaja con Kid? – Pregunto Liz, Eruka señalo a Chrona – Debo advertirte, que Death the Kid, es un obseso por la simetría, todo tiene que estar simétrico – Dijo Liz poniendo una cara de ultratumba y haciendo mímicas con las manos – Y no solo eso, también, por ratos se pondrá a llorar, y a decir que es un cerdo. Eso es por las tres rayas blancas que tiene en el cabello – Chrona asentía a todo lo que le decía Liz, si y vaya que ya se había dado cuenta de que el _señorito_, era algo excéntrico. Tsubaki el busco el habla a Eruka – ¿Tú debes trabajar con Black Star entonces? – Sip – Respondió ella – Bueno, debes tenerle bastante paciencia, suele exaltarse y gritar por todo, y tiene la manía de decir que es _Dios_. Pero apartando todo eso es bueno, enserio – Dijo con una sonrisa – Algo dentro de mí, me dice que lo has soportado mucho, geko - ¿Eh, por qué lo dices? – Eruka se había dado cuenta, de que Tsubaki, sí que tenía una paciencia de hierro. Quizá debería aprender de ella, si no la convivencia, con el animal ese se le haría imposible.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

- Bien, al fin podremos llevar a cabo esta competencia – Dijo muy animado Soul – Bien a la cuenta de tres – Dijo Kid – ¡Bien! – Grito Black Star - ¡Uno, dos, tres! – Los tres caballos empezaron a correr.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

- ¡Miren chicas! Soul y los demás ya empezaron la carrera- Dijo Maka - ¿Quién crees que gane, hermanita? – Pregunto Patty a Liz – No lo sé, los tres están a la misma altura. Espera, Kid esta sobresaliendo – Ahora Soul lo alcanzo – Dijo Maka – Black Star los acaba de rebasar – Dijo Tsubaki. Eruka decidió quedarse al margen de la situación, se hecho e intento conciliar el sueño. Chrona miraba hipnotizada la carrera, el que lideraba otra vez, era Kid. Le hizo recodar aquellos tiempos…

_Flash Back_

_El caballo negro galopaba y pasaba cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara. Quien lo montaba, era un hombre pelinegro, con la vestimenta adecuada para practicar equitación. Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años lo miraba desde un árbol, ella tenía el cabello largo y de color rosa, ojos azules y piel clara. El hombre se percato de su presencia, se acerco a la pequeña y el dijo – ¿Chrona, sucede algo?- N-no, solo quería preguntarte ¿Si me podías e-enseñar equitación, papá? – Dijo muy tímida. Él le sonrió, bajo del caballo y toco su pequeña cabecita – Claro que si, solo dame unos días para tener todo listo para ti – Ella abrazo fuertemente a su padre – Te quiero papá – Yo también, mi vida – Le respondió él – Bueno, ya vamos a casa, seguro que Ragnarok te esta extrañando, jeje. Además, hoy me llego un telegrama, tu tía __Arachne__, vendrá de visita hoy. Quizá ya llego - Cargo a pequeña hija, y juntos subieron al caballo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Una lagrima traviesa viajo por su rostro, con la mano borro todo rastro de ella – ¡Black Star está a punto de cruzar la línea de llegada! – Gritaron Tsubaki y Eruka - ¡Soul lo está alcanzando¡ ¡Soul lo está alcanzando! – Vociferaba Maka – Él gano – Susurro Chrona. La victoria había sido para Kid.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

- Bien ahora que y acabaron su dichosos concurso, ¿Podemos ir a comer todos juntos?- Pregunto Maka, ya que ya eran alrededor de las 2 pm – Claro, vamos todos a mi mansión - dijo Soul.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Ya en la mansión de Soul, entraron al comedor, donde muchas sirvientas correteaban de aquí para allá, trayendo todos los platillos, para los invitados del _señorito_ Evans. Ya todos sentados y a punto de comer, Kid le susurro a Chrona – Come con el tenedor, ni se te ocurra con las manos – S-si se usar c-cubiertos – ¿Sabes? Bien, entonces come tranquila – E-está bien – Todos comían, tranquila y adecuadamente, menos Black Star, era un animal, literalmente, hasta Eruka, quien no sabía usar cubiertos muy bien, trataba de imitar, la forma de comer de Tsubaki. Paso una media hora y todos ya estaban satisfechos. Eran ya las 3:05 pm, todos decidieron retirarse d ela casa de Soul – Bueno Soul, gracias por tu hospitalidad, yo ya me retiro – Dijo Kid – Claro, nos vemos mañana – Esta bien. Me despido también de ustedes, Maka, Lis, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Eruka – Hizo una pequeña reverencia – Vamos, Chrona – Ella también hizo una reverencia antes de salir, siguió a Kid.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

En caballo había empezado a correr con dirección a la mansión de Kid, Chrona estaba atrás de él, abrazándose de su cintura – Oye ¿Si s e puede saber, quién te enseño a usar los cubiertos? – Pregunto el pelinegro – U-un hombre, muy b-bueno – Respondió ella. El viaje sobre el caballo, siguió en silencio. Kid estaba pensando, que en cuanto llegara a su mansión, tomaría un baño, y una pequeña siesta. Estaba algo fatigado. Chrona rompió el silencio – Eh, s-señorito, creo que, s-se me olvido decirle algo acerca de mi - ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo intrigado – B-bueno, lo que s-sucede e-es que, no se m-muy bien el p-por qué, pero, al parecer, y-yo suelo atraer, e-espíritus – Dijo la peli rosa - ¿Espíritus? ¿Y a que viene esa declaración ahora? – E-es que, bueno voltee por favor – Kid hizo caso a lo que dijo Chrona, volteo, por un momento no vio nada, pero de repente, en el suelo noto dos grandes sombras, que pronto se materializaron en unos grandes y grotescos payasos que los seguían a toda velocidad. Esta chica sí que ocultaba más de una cosa.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Hasta aquí el 5º capitulo. En cuanto a los payasos, son los que aparecen en la serie. Bueno creo que eso es todo, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. Déjenme sus comentarios.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Nota para _Chrona-chan_:

Ante todo ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Bueno, en el último review que me dejaste, supuestamente me enviaste tu msn, pero nunca apareció. Espero que pronto pueda obtener tu msn. Un beso =3= Byebye!


	6. Chapter 6

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

–Diálogo de personajes– / *Pensamiento de personajes*

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

VI. ¡Huye de los payasos! ¿Cirque du roi de la lune et le soleil roi?

Esto si era malo, muy malo, súper malo. Los estaban persiguiendo un par de _payasos_ de gran tamaño y para rematarla ¡No eran simétricos! Bueno, podrían ser simétricos si se sincronizaran al hacer algo - ¿Oye y siempre te pasa esto? – Pregunto Kid – A-a veces, no siempre – Respondió Chrona - Y exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - N-no lo sé, en r-realidad siempre que me p-persiguen, yo huyo – Si claro, te entiendo. Cualquiera haría eso – Hizo que el caballo corriera más rápido. No sabía a dónde ir. A su casa, no lo creo; a la plaza central, mucha gente, seguro atropellaría a alguien con el caballo; al bosque, si, al bosque si, ahí seguramente los perdería. Dirigió el caballo rumbo al bosque.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Bien definitivamente no era su día de suerte, después de tantas cosas ahora estos la perseguían. Por lo general los espíritus que la perseguían eran almas humanas, no payasos monstruosos. El _señorito_ cambio de rumbo, ahora ya no se dirigían a la mansión, estaba, al parecer, dirigiéndose al bosque. El bosque, Medusa le había dicho que nunca fuera para allá, aunque no recordaba el por qué. En fin, cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar con esos payasos.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Se adentraron en el bosque, el caballo seguía corriendo sin dirección fija solo de aquí para allá, Kid volteo para ver si los payasos seguían atrás de ellos, no estaban, al fin los habían perdido. Detuvo el caballo – Al fin los perdimos – Dijo mas aliviado el pelinegro, como no obtuvo ni un sí de Chrona, volteo. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos al extremo y solo pudo escuchar que ella balbuceó un – Voltea - Se le helo la sangre, sudo frio y lentamente volteo los ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con una mujer de vestido antiguo, la cual se encontraba con el cuello casi cercenado, la cual lo miraba fijamente, su respiración acelero. Tomo las riendas del caballo y empezó a correr, mientras el caballo corría a toda velocidad, pudieron ver un lago, del cual iba saliendo un hombre, sin rostro. Detuvo el caballo e hizo que fuera por otra dirección, en el camino vio a niños corriendo, los cuales estaban ensangrentados, también en un árbol pudo ver a una mujer que se encontraba ahorcada y con la mirada en ellos. Sin darse cuenta, se habían perdido. De pronto a lo lejos, contemplaron una carpa de circo, que cada vez se veía más y más grande. Como a Kid, le llamo mucho la atención, detuvo el caballo, de la entrada del circo, salieron lazos de colores, que se arrastraban como si de serpientes se tratara. Los lazos rápidamente se enredaron en sus cuerpos, los alzaron en el aire, y empezaron otra vez, a regresar al circo.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Una vez dentro pudo observar, a un hombrecillo de blanco, vestía un saquito, en la cabeza llevaba un gran sombrero y en sus manos un pequeño bastoncito. En realidad, más que un humano parecía un animal, tenía un gran ¿Pico? Sus ojos eran grandes y separados, no tenía dedos, y sus piecitos descalzos, parecían pesuñas de algún animal. Sintió que los lazos descendían y se aflojaban un poco, hasta que llagaron a una silla donde la depositaron, lo mismo hicieron con el señorito, aunque este, intento pararse no pudo, los lazos aun lo tenían sujeto. El _hombrecillo_ la quedo mirando – Sun, Lun. ¿Ella es? – De las penumbras se pudo apreciar a un par de chicos, gemelos, de unos 15 años, los cuales vestían ropas de payasos, por cierto muy parecidas a las de los anteriores _payasos, _tenían maquillaje blanco en sus rostros cuellos, y manos. Y pintados con azul y rojo, en sus rostros, una estrella en un ojo y un espiral en una mejilla – Sip, es ella – Dijeron unisoné – Bien, pues que empiece la función – Dijo el ser blanco. De la nada se empezó a escuchar aplausos y gritos de emoción, Chrona miro para todos lados y empezó a notar, que poco a poco los estrados, se iban llenando de gente que aparecía de la nada, pero todos tenían algo en común, un horrible aspecto. Era obvio, todas esas personas estaban muertas - ¡¡¡Gracias por venir hoy, mi amado publico!!! – Dijo el de blanco - ¡¡¡Mi nombre es Escalibar, y en esta ocasión, tenemos dos invitados muy especiales, del mismo mundo de los vivos!!! – Unas luces enormes apuntaron a Chrona y a Kid. El público aplaudía – ¡¡¡Nuestro primer número, será llevado a cabo por los gemelos Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder!!! - En el centro del circo, ahora se encontraban un par de pequeños niños, lo cuales se tomaban de la mano y saludaban alegremente, no parecían humanos, parecían, duendes. La tierra tembló un poco, y de ella surdió una escalera enorme, la cual no paro de crecer hasta tener aproximadamente unos 7 metros, rápidamente los pequeños gemelos subieron la escalera hasta llegar a la cima, de la cual creció una plancha, se pusieron al borde de esta, y saltaron al vacio, muestras caían sus cuerpos empezaron a cubrirse con fuego y trueno, empezaron a dar piruetas en el aire, y con el fuego y el trueno, formaban espectaculares formas, la última fue una muy grandioso para vista de todas, un gran fénix que cuando choco con el suelo se convirtió en fuegos pirotécnicos. El público estaba eufórico. Hablo  
Escalibar -¡¡¡El segundo acto, la cuerda floja, llevado a cabo por mi linda asistente, Blair!!! – La escalera que había surgido de la tierra anteriormente, se empezó a tejer una cuerda que al final se unió a otra escalera con plataforma que apareció de la nada. Las luces apuntaron a una de las plataformas, donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos morados, y con un traje muy ajustado a cuerpo, además de ser muy vistoso. Tomo una vara que se encontraba a su lado y empezó a caminar por la cuerda, puso la vara delante de ella y se impulsó para poder quedar encima de esta, bajo y partió la baro en cuatro partes, partes que se convirtieron en dagas, empezó a hacer malabarismos con ellas mientras se paraba en un solo pie. Deshecho las dagas de sus manos, recito un _Pump Pumkinp Pumpkin, _la cuerda empezó a quemarse por sí sola, soltándose poco a poco, un instante antes de que ella perdiera estabilidad, salto en el aire, junto sus manos bajo suyo y salió una gran explosión naranja con forma de calabaza - ¡¡¡Simplemente espectacular!!! – Chrona y Kid miraban asombrados. Era algo tan irreal - ¡¡¡Ahora, lo que ustedes han estado esperando, el mejor número de todos!!!¡¡¡Por favor reciban con un caluroso aplauso a Sun y Lun!!! – Las luces enfocaron a los chicos que anteriormente habían aparecido. Ambos subieron por las escaleras, del techo de la carpa salió todo un circuito de trapecios, En sincronía, tomaron las trapecio, iban de trapecio en trapecio, saltando y dando piruetas, en un momento dado ambos saltaron al aire, se tomaron de las manos y se transformaron en aquellos monstros, que lo habían perseguido anteriormente. Uno de sus supuestos brazos eran unas pinzas gigantes, de las cuales empezó a salir humo de color, las pinzas salieron volando por todo el lugar.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Kid se encontraba fascinado e impresionado, por cada acto que había pasado, ahora este ultimo; también era muy bueno. Seguía con los ojos las pinzas, pero de un momento a otro parecía que estas se dirigían exactamente a ellos. Kid volteo a ver a Chrona, se puso furioso. Uno de los payasos, puso s horrible rostro, a la altura de el de Chrona, saco su lengua y le lamio la mejilla, mientras la peli rosa, solo ponía cara de asco - ¡¡¡Oye tú, maldita porquería, adefesica. No la toques!!!- Grito Kid – Que escandaloso eres – Kid volteo y vio al otro payaso, el cual ponía una facción de disgusto.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

_-_ ¡¡¡Bueno mi amado publico el show de hoy ya ah concluido, Cirque du roi de la lune et le soleil roi se despide por hoy, gracias por haber asistido!!! – Concluyo Escalibar. Mientras el público aplaudía todo iba desvaneciéndose, hasta que solo quedaron, Kid y Chrona sentados en los lugares donde los habían puesto, mientras tanto la forma de los payasos, cambiaba, a un mas ¿Adorable?, eran unas bolitas flotantes, en sus cabeza se visualizaba unos gorritos de puntas (Gorro de payaso) y sus _cuerpitos_ eran de color rojo y azul respectivamente – ¿Te divertiste? – Pregunto el ser azul a Chrona, la cual solo miraba muy sorprendida – Eh b-bueno en r-realidad n-no, estaba algo a-asustada – El de azul frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano de rojo, le grito - ¡¡¡Te dije que debíamos pedirlo cordialmente, pero no, tú siempre haciendo babosadas!!! - ¡¡¡Oye a mi no me eches toda la culpa, yo solo opine y tú me apoyaste!!! – El de azul mordió al otro - ¡Oye déjame, mi gorrito!- ¡Que gorrito ni que nada, ahorita mismo te lo arranco! – El de rojo asustado, empezó a volar rápidamente, huyendo de su hermano. En su recorrido se choco con Escalibar, se escondió atrás de este – Sun, Lun. Compórtense – Dijo serio el de blanco – Mis más sinceras disculpas, por todo el malestar que este par les han causado – Dijo Escalibar, mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos. Las cintas que los sujetaban desaparecieron - ¿Y se puede saber, por qué rayos nos perseguían?- Pregunto Kid muy enojado – Los hermano se acercaron – Pues nos gusta traer gente a nuestro espectáculo, en especial si es gente hermosa – Dijeron con mirada picara – Pervertidos – Oye no nos insultes - ¿Con que no quieren que los insulten? Pues eso son, unos pervertidos, además le lamieron la cara a ella – Dijo mientras señalaba a Chrona, quien estaba conversando con Escalibar – Oh, lo que insinúas es que ¿Quieres que te lamamos a ti? – Preguntaron juntos - ¡SI! ¡Digo no! – Ambos seres rieron y fueron donde escalibar, seguido de Kid, él tampoco confiaba en el de blanco, quizá también quería algo con Chrona, espíritus pervertidos. – Bueno, parece que por nuestra culpa, su caballo huyo. Les daremos uno para que puedan volver a sus moradas – Dijo Escalibar. Del cielo llegaron flechas blancas, las cuales se apilaron de tal forma que tomaron la forma del esqueleto de un caballo – E-esos son un montón de huesos ¡No soportara nuestro peso todo el camino!- Dijo Kid exaltado – Va, tonterías, si resiste, solo súbase por favor- Dijo Escalibar – Oh no,no,no. Yo no me subiré a esa cosa - ¿Entonces piensa caminar? Es un camino muy largo y eso maltrataría mucho a la señortia – Kid medito, hecho una mirada a Chrona. El pelinegro suspiro – Chrona, ven, ya vámonos – Esta bien – Respondió. Ambos subieron al esqueleto cuadrúpedo, antes de irse, los pequeños hermanos se acercaron a ella y al oído el susurraron – Que celoso es tu prometido jeje – Chrona enrojeció – E-esperen e-él no es mi pr… - No pudo terminar de hablar Kid había empezado a correr.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra en todo el transcurso del camino, ya habían salido del bosque. El caballo seguía galopando, hasta llegar a la plaza central, donde habían unas ancianas, que al ver al animal, salieron gritando -¡¡¡Demonios!!! – Kid casi se detuvo a querer darles una explicaciones a las mujeres, pero mejor no, quizá y lo tomaban de loco esquizofrénico. Siguió su camino de largo, ahora que se percataba bien, ya era de noche, seguramente serian las siete u ocho de la noche. Ya era muy tarde. Al fin habían llegado a casa – Chrona, ya llegamos a casa – Pero la peli rosa, hizo caso omiso, estaba dormida. Kid suspiro un poco, bajo a la chica en brazos. El esqueleto cuadrúpedo, empezó a convertirse en polvo, que se fue con el viento. Las enormes rejas de su mansión se abrieron, dejándolo pasar, unos mayordomos se le acercaron y le dijeron si quería ayuda con la chica, pero este se negó. Entro en una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, la deposito con cuidado en la cama. Saliendo de la habitación, le hablo a una empleada que esperaba a sus ordenes – Cámbiala para que duerma más cómoda – Como usted diga señorito – Respondió la empleada.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Se desvistió, para colocarse el pijama. Ya con la ropa adecuada, se hecho en la gran cama que tenia. El sueño ya le vencía, mientras cerraba sus dorados ojos, pensó que con Chrona a su lado, seguramente muchas cosas cambiarían, lo presentía, eso y que también, lo que les había pasado con el circo, no había sido la situación más normal del mundo. Después de todos estos pensamientos. La imagen de ella se le vino a la mente, era muy bonita, su timidez, el tono de su piel, el color de sus ojos y el color y forma de su cabello…Su cabello, era ASIMETRICO. No, algo asimétrico no podía lindo, ni bello ni adorable; aunque en su caso parecía ser la excepción, NO - ¡¡¡NO, ELLA NO ES SIMETRICA!!!- Su voz resonó por todo el lugar, despertando a más de uno.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Chrona despertó sobresaltada por culpa de un grito. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama, ya vestida con una bata de dormir. Como el sueño aun seguía en sus ojos, volvió a acurrucarse en la cama. Cerró sus ojos azules. En su mente, gracias a un sueño que se iniciaba, se proyecto la imagen de Kid. En sus labios rosados se pinto una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba una almohada.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bien este fue el capitulo 6º, bien a mi jurisdicción no me salió muy bien que digamos. Pero espero que al menos sea pasable. También quisiera disculparme, por demorar tanto en actualizar, es que estoy en inicio de clases escolares. En el próximo capítulo pondre más SoulxMaka. Bueno dejenme sus reviews n.n!


	7. Chapter 7

La Francia en la cual se darán los hechos de mi historia, es irrealista donde hay animales que son extravagantes, las brujas ya casi no son perseguidas por la iglesia y donde por una fruta pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen exclusivamente a Atsushi Okubo. No son míos, por desgracia.

Diálogo de personajes– / Pensamiento de personajes

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

VII. Inesperada visita. La primera gran aventura de Maka.

Tres benditos días. Le habían dicho a Ragnarok que volverían esa misma noche. Pero al menos ella no lo hizo. No tenía noticias de Eruka tampoco, y lo peor del caso, era que Ragnarok era un neurasténico, con complejo de ardilla voladora. Siempre que la reprendía aparecía volando hacia su cabeza. Seguramente aparecería en cualquier momento. Suspiró hondamente. Intento despejar su mente de esos pensamientos, pero no había mucho con que distraerse, en ese mismo instante se encontraba en la biblioteca junto al señorito. Él leía un libro acerca de mitos y leyendas urbanas, también hubiera cogido un libro, pero no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en ninguna lectura. Que aburrido, en los tres días que se encontraba en esa casa, no había hecho nada más sentarse, comer y dormir. Perecía un muñeca que siempre estaría sentada a menos que su dueño el diera una orden. Además ese estilo de vida, le traía muchos recuerdos felices, que también eran acompañados por una tristeza enorme. Volvió a suspirar. – Y cuéntame ¿Tu vivías sola con tu amiga, Eruka y ese gato anormal? – Le hablo Kid – Eh, b-bueno, en realidad, n-no. Ambas vivíamos, junto con otra amiga y b-bueno además de Ragnarok – Respondió ella – Entiendo ¿Y tu otra amiga también,..? Eh, bueno también… - ¿Robaba? N-no, ella tenía otro t-trabajo - ¿Y en qué trabajaba? – B-bueno, eh. Es que, e-es algo, eh… –No podía decirle a Kid, que Medusa, era un bruja, que se mantenía haciendo adivinaciones y leyendo cartas para el futuro y demás – T-trabajaba en…en… - ¿Ella es mujer de la vida? – Chrona medito, mujer de la vida igual a prostituta – ¡No! ¡Ella trabaja como ayudante en una tienda de pinturas! – Oh, bien. Y dime una última cosa ¿Debo suponer que eres huérfana? Digo porque vivías sola con ellas dos – Chrona sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar – M-mis padre, ellos…nunca los conocí – Entiendo – Hubo silencio. Kid abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un toqueteo en la puerta de la biblioteca – Señorito, ha llegado la señorita Maka Albarn, está en la sala principal – Dijo la empleada que estaba tras la puerta – Esta bien, dile que bajo en seguida – Kid se paro, arreglo un poco sus ropas y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de tocar el picaporte de esta, volteo – Chrona, ven. – Ella se paro, y siguió a Kid.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala principal. La casa de Kid era muy grande y….simétrica. Todo tenía un perfecto orden, su amigo era todo un maniaco de la simetría. En fin, ese día, el motivo de su visita era porque, quería hablar sobre algo importante con Chrona, le había caído muy bien y quería pedirle ayuda con su problema.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Kid pudo divisar a Maka, la cual se encontraba sentada y que de la nada alzaba los brazos mientras ponía una cara de extrema felicidad – Buenos días Maka – Saludo Kid – ¡Hola! Digo, buenos días Kid, Chrona – Bueno dime ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? – Pregunto amablemente el pelinegro – Ah, bueno en realidad venia a ver a Chrona - ¿A Chrona? - ¿A mí? – Dijo en un susurro Chrona – Si, es que tú sabes, venía a hablar con ella de cosas...de chicas, tu sabes, cosas – Dijo sonriendo – Oh, bien, entonces yo me regreso a mi biblioteca, tú quédate aquí con Chrona. Si se les ofrece algo, ya saben dónde estoy – Kid se retiro. Mujeres, ¿de que podrían hablar? ¿Costura? Bueno, eso ya era cosa de ellas.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

-Ven Chrona, siéntate conmigo- La peli rosa se acerco, a Maka Albarn solo la había visto una vez, claro le había agrado y mucho. Pero, le parecía extraño que hubiera venido solo para verla. Por lo general, las señoritas de la alta clase social, no se rozaban con chicas de la _plebe. _Llego hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella – Chrona, de lo que quería hablarte era sobre…Ahí, no sé ni cómo empezar. Bueno empezare por contarte algo que me entere ayer…

_Flash Back_

_Maka y Soul habían salido a pasear por la plaza central del pueblo. De repente, a lo lejos, vieron a dos personas una de cabellos plateados y a la otra de cabellos azules. Ambos dedujeron que eran Black Star y su sirvienta - ¡Black Star! – Grito Soul para llamar la atención de este - ¡Ah, Soul, Maka. Hola! – En cuanto los cuatro se juntaron, Black Star y Soul, empezaron a hablar sobre la carrera de equitación, que habían tenido hace un par de días. Maka se sintió ajena a la conversación, así que decidió entablar una conversación con Eruka, empezó a acercarse a ella, pero en un instante Black Star la cogió de su brazo derecho – Maka, no te le acerques. Sé que parece una mujer, pero en realidades…¡UN HOMBRE! – La rubia se quedo en shock al escuchar estas palabras, mientras que Eruka exploto - ¡Oye, ya basta de seguir con la misma estupidez! Cuando entenderás que soy una chica, joder contigo hombre – Si como no, una chica. Para empezar una dama no habla con esas palabrotas – Yo hablo como se de la regalada gana, y además, por si no te acuerdas me crie en la calle, no en un palacio donde la vida es color de rosa – Aun así, digas lo que digas, nada me hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a tu sexualidad. ¡Rarito!- ¡Te voy a matar!- Maka había parado la oreja en cuanto lo que dijo Eruka, se habían criado en la calle. Mientras ella pensaba en eso, Black Star y Eruka, llevaban a cabo una batalla campal en la que Soul, era el réferi… _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, pero lo que en verdad quería preguntarte era… ¿Cómo es la vida? Te lo pregunto, porque, como lo dijo tu amiga, yo llevo una vida color de rosa, la cual llega a ser muy aburrida. En ocasiones me siento inútil y es muy molesta esa posición. – Concluyo Maka con una mirada algo melancólica. Chrona no sabía que decir, suspiro y le dijo – Solo, te puedo decir, que no es nada fácil – Por las palabras que dijo, Maka entendio que la verdadera vida, era muy diferente a la que ella llevaba, llena de lujos y facilidades – ¿Chrona, podrías hacerme un favor? – C-claro, dígame que se le ofrece – Maka la miro seria, pero con una sonrisa. Eso no le causaba un buen presentimiento a Chrona – Quiero, que me lleves de _excursión_ por toda la ciudad - ¿Excursión? – Sí, quiero ver como es la vida – Dijo con emoción – P-pero, tendría que avisarle a-al Señorito y además n-no podemos andar por ahí c-con estos vestidos y… - Por favor, por mí – Dijo Maka poniendo cara de perrito abandonado – E-está bien, pero le tengo q-que alSe… - ¡No! Si le dice s a Kid, entonces el insistirá en acompañarnos o que alguien nos acompañe. Mira vamos y si paso algo yo me hago responsable. – Chrona estaba algo dudosa de lo que iba a hace con Maka – Bien, iremos - ¡Perfecto! – Grito con algarabía Maka.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Miro por la ventana y vio a unos niños corriendo, los conocía, ellos también tenían que robar para sobrevivir. Se aburrió de estar en la ventana y decidió echarse en su cama, no tenía mucho que hacer. Además, en ese momento el cavernícola de su jefe, se encontraba en los establos juguetean con sus caballos, típico de un niño rico de vida fácil. No soportaba estar en esa casa, en cualquier momento se volvería loca. Una piedrita reboto contra su ventana, llamando su atención, vio por medio de esta y vio a su mejor a miga junto con otra chica - ¡Chrona! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Eh, bueno, yo, l-larga historia. Pero dime c-crees que puedas venir con nosotras a la ciudad, de paso que nos vemos con M-Medusa – Eruka no lo pensó dos veces – Claro espérenme ahorita mismo bajo, pero dime ¿Tienes algo de ropa que me prestes? No quiero andar como princesita por ahí – Si – Respondió Chrona – Bien – La peli plata se apuro en encontrarse con las chicas.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

-Ahh… puff – Maka se encontraban jadeando, habían recorrido una gran distancia desde la casa de Kid, hasta la de Black Star y de ahí a el barrio bajo de la ciudad. La pelirrubia pudo divisar a gente que se vestía humildemente, se sentía algo cohibida, aunque claro con la ropa que tenia pasaba desapercibida, las tres traían arrapos, un polo y un pantalón, y con el cabello hecho una cola de caballo baja – Maka, entonces, lo que quieres es saber cómo es la vida fuera de las paredes de tu casa– Dijo Eruka – Si – Bien entonces te enseñare la primera regla, de esta parte de la ciudad - ¿Y cuál es? – La sobrevivencia del más acto – Eruka n-no creo que sea bueno que le enseñes eso a Maka, son n-nuestras malas c-costumbre, no las de e-ella – Intervino Chrona – Ahí ya Chrona, por Dios, no hagas tanto escándalo, se va a hacer mujercita – Dijo en tono burlón – Bueno el primer paso es, escoger a la víctima – Bien – En este caso haremos algo fácil por ser tu primera vez – Maka se sentía muy emocionada.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Eruka y Chrona le rogaban a un mercader de frutas de les regalara unas manzanas, mientras este se negaba de mala manera, Maka por debajo de su puesto, iba sacando manzanas, una por una, llego a tener unas diez, eran muchas. Le toco la pierna a Eruka, dándole una señal de que ya había acabado - ¡Viejo tacaño! – Grito Eruka mientras de echaba a correr con Chrona y Maka. El hombre se dio cuenta de la trampa que el habían tendido tres simples chiquillas.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

-Vaya, lo que ustedes hacían es algo muy, muy…- ¿Peligroso? – No, es emocionante – Bien, bueno ya sabes lo que teníamos que hacer, ahora tienes que ver otras cosas. Vamos -

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Llegaron a un local, donde se escuchaban risas estruendosas, de este salían hombre de buen porte que Maka conocía de vista. Ella no entendía que hacían ahí, algunos eran acompañados hasta las puertas del local, por unas mujeres que vestían de manera inmoral, y se despedían de ellos dándose un fogoso beso. Maka se escandalizo - ¿Chrona, Eruka, que es este lugar? – Es un burdel, a-aquí, bueno, los h-hombre viene a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos – Dijo Chrona con la mayor delicadeza posible – No solo eso, también aquí trabajan las mujeres que se rindieron y se entregaron a lo fácil, la venta de sus cuerpos, por unas pocas limosnas – Dijo Eruka – Que horrible lugar. Además, apesta a alcohol – Dijo la rubia mientras de tapaba la nariz – Bueno, tienes razón, da asco ver este lugar, vámonos – Dijo Eruka – E-Eruka, que tal si la llevamos a el c-castillo a que vea toda la ciudad – Sugirió Chrona – Claro esa sería una muy buena idea – Felicito Eruka.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Subieron por unas escaleras muy antiguas, que parecían que en cualquier momento se caerían. Llegaron hasta la terraza más alta de aquella mansión abandonada. Pudo observar toda la gran ciudad, era hermosa, se veían las casas, el bosque, la plaza, todo. Er aun espectáculo digno de aplausos. El viento chocaba contra sus mejillas, era una sensación tan agradable, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido, que ya no era la misma niña mimada de siempre, se sentía libre, capaz de hacer todo, bueno, casi todo - Bien, ahora vamos a ver a Medusa y a Ragnarok- En cuanto Eruka, menciono a Ragnarok, Chrona empezaba a sentir ya los futuros arañazos de este.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Termino de leer, los siete primeros capítulos de su libro, aunque estos eran extensos, eran interesantes. Decidio bajar a ver cómo estaban Maka y Chrona. Se dirigió a paso lento a la sala, donde las esperaba encontrar, pero no había nadie. Esto le daba mala espina. Corrió hasta la habitación de Chrona, tocó la puerta y nadie contesto. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie – No creo que…Chrona… - Entrecerró sus dorados ojos.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Las tres se encontraban conversando amenamente. –Bueno pues y así fue como terminamos de sirvientas de ellos dos- Vaya, nunca pensé que Black Star fuera tan - ¿Tonto? – No, imbécil – Mmm, quien lo diría ya hasta te pegamos otra forma de hablar jeje – Eruka no se percato que en frente suyo había una pequeña, con al cual termino chocando, haciéndola caer al piso – Oh, lo siento ¿Estás bien? – La pequeña tenía el cabello marrón corto, y en sus ojos se podían ver un par de lagrimones asomarse - ¡Mala! – Grito mientras le propinaba una patada a Eruka – ¡Ahu! ¿Qué rayos te sucede mocosa tarada? – No me insultes, fea – Le respondió la menor - ¿Cómo que fea? ¡Toma esto! – Le dio un coscorrón de lleno en la cabeza, por un momento reino el silencio – E-Eruka, no creo que debías golpearla – Ella empezó - ¡¡¡MIFUNE!!! – Gritó la niña, a lo lejos vieron a un perro, que a medida que se acercaba era cada vez, mas, mas y mas grande. EL gran animal, se acerco a la niña - ¿Ángela te encuentras bien? – No, e-ellas me lastimaron – Dijo mientras lloraba. El perro les empezó a gruñirles, alas tres. Este empezó a avanzar, queriendo intimidarlas – ¡A ver, perro parlante. Fuera de aquí, ninguna de nosotras te tiene miedo! ¿Verdad chicas? – Dijo Eruka, volteando a ver a las otras dos, pero ningunas de ellas estaban a sus espaldas - ¡Eruka! – Observo que a más de unos tres metros de distancia, se encontraban Maka y Chrona sentadas en las ramas de unos árboles - ¡¿Qué rayos hacen ahí?! ¡No sean cobardes! – ¡Somos precavidas, no cobardes! – Dijeron las dos en coro. El perro, le ladro a Eruka. Bien, definitivamente el perro la iba a matar. La ranita, corrió todo lo que dieron sus fuerzas, hasta llegar al árbol donde estaban las otras dos - ¡Ayúdenme a subir!- Grito - ¿No que éramos cobardes por estar aquí arriba? – Dijeron en unisonó - ¡¡¡¡Ya déjense de bromas y súbanme!!!! – El gran can, empezó a correr con direcciona Eruka - ¡¡Ah, no maldito perro, aléjate!! –

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

-Ah, que felicidad, volver a ver a mis niños adorados- Dijo el grandulón, mientras abrazaba a Eruka y a Chrona - ¡¡YA BASTA FREE BAJANOS!! – Gritaba Eruka muy enojada - ¡Pero, es que no puedo, hace tanto que no los veo! – Free, en primera somos mujeres y en segunda, suéltame en este instante o ¡Te despellejo vivo! - ¿Eh? ¿Son mujeres? ¡No puede ser, eh vivido engañado toda mi vida, con respecto a su sexo! - ¡¿Cómo que engañado?! ¡Otra cosa, es que tu eres un soquete que ni siquiera sabe bien cómo se llama! – ¡No es cierto si me acuerdo de mi nombre! A veces – Dijo en un susurro – ¿F-Free, donde e-están Medusa y R-Ragnarok? – Ah, Medusa, pues, a ver, déjame acordarme, cuándo la vi, cuándo, cuándo… Así, la vi hace días. Bueno cuando llegue, me grito, me golpeo y después se encerró en su cuarto, después no al eh vuelto a ver y a tu gato no lo eh visto, ni en pelea de perros – Oh, bien – Eruka camino hasta la habitación de Medusa y empezó a tocar la puerta muy fuerte. Y de adentor de esta se escucho _– ¡FREE DEJA DE TOCAR LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡Y LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE DESPELLEJE VIVO!_ - ¡Medusa, somos Chrona y Eruka! – _¿Chrona, Eruka?_ – Si – Medusa salió de su cuarto, y en cuanto las vio, las abrazo – ¡Crei que nunca las volveria vera las dos y..! ¿Por qué hay tres cabezas aquí? - Medusa agacho la vista y se dio cuenta, de que habia una cabeza rubia demás - ¿Oigan ustedes no eran dos? – Si, e-ella, es nuestra amiga M-Maka – Pues mucho gusto Maka, yo soy Medusa Gorgón – El gusto es mío – Dijo Maka con una reverencia, típica de ella - ¿Reverencia? ¿Acaso, ella es una amiga de la alta clase? – Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno, yo tengo hambre, entonces vamos a cenar todos, menos Free – Pero yo también tengo hambre – Tu cállate, que por tu culpa ellas están en problemas - ¡Pero tengo hambre! - ¿Y a mí qué? – Dijo Medusa mientras se iba hacia la cocina, a preparar algo de cenar.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Entre risas, la cena paso. A Maka le había encantado el conocer a Medusa y Free, la primera era muy amable y violenta, y aunque el ultimo, algo torpe, era amigable. La gente humilde, era buena – Disculpe señorita Medusa ¿Qué hora es? – Son las 7:30 pm – Gracias ¡¿7:30 pm?! – Chrona y Eruka, no entendían porque Maka se exaltaba tanto por la hora, hasta que Chrona también se acordó - ¡Ah, 7:30! - ¿Qué pasa con la hora? – Pregunto Eruka – E-Eruka, tenemos que volver rápido, si no se darán cuenta que ninguna está en casa – ¡Maldita sea se me olvido eso! Medusa ya nos tenemos que ir – Bien, que Free las lleve. – Esta bien. ¡Free, ven para! – Grito la rana.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

El gran hombre corría muy rápido, claro que no por eso significaba, que estar encima de sus espaldas era seguro - ¡FREE NO SALTES ME VOY A CAER! – Ustedes dijeron rápido – ¡Si, pero con cuidado! - ¡F-FREE ES A LA DERECHA NO A LA IZQUIERDA! – Grito Chrona - ¡Chrona, tengo ganas de arrojar! – Decía Maka con la mano en la boca - ¡No Maka, ni se te ocurra vomitar aquí! – Dile eso a mi estomago Eruka – Dijo Maka con espirales en los ojos.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

-Bien, y-ya dejamos a Eruka y a-ahora…- ¿Cómo entramos a la casa? – Pregunto la rubia – Pues…tendremos que pasar por encima de las rejas – Pero…Bien, hagámoslo de una vez – Las empezaron a trepar por la reja, cuando, escucharon los casquetes de uno caballos, a lo lejos vieron una carroza, a Maka se le hacía conocía, esa carroza era de -¿Soul?... ¡No, es Soul! - ¿Qué? - Es Soul, el chico de cabello blanco – A él ¡No, nos va a descubrir! – Sube rápido, antes de que nos vea – En su apuro de subir rápido, ambas pasaron las rejas, pero aterrizaron de cabeza y de posaderas. Corrieron por los extensos jardines de Kid, se escabulleron por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Llegaron hasta el cuarto de Chrona y se pudieron sus vestidos. Tocaron al puerta – ¿S-si? – Preguntaron las dos – Maka, Soul ah llegado para llevarte a tu casa – A bien, dile que ahorita bajo – Las dos se miraron y suspiraron, dejando atrás toda tención. Su salida había sido perfecta.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Ambas chicas bajaron – Tu padre esta como un demente – Dijo Soul – Pufff, a eso no se le llama padre – Dijo al rubia mirando de refilón – Como sea ya vámonos – Esta bien. Bueno gracias por su hospitalidad Kid, Chrona. Vendré otro día a visitarlos – Se despidió con una reverencia, ya antes de salir se acerco a Chrona y el susurro un _gracias._ Le sonrió y se fue junto con Soul. Ya afuera de la casa Soul el pregunto - ¿Oye, y…y a que viniste a la casa de Kid? – A hacer cosas – El chico la miro serio – ¿Qué cosas? – Se-cre-to - Le saco la lengua de manera juguetona y se subió al carruaje – Soul subió después de ella, y el camino hacia la mansión Albarn, le siguió insistiendo para que le diga que _cosas_ había hecho en la casa de Kid.

_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+_

Salió del cuarto del baño de su habitación, se seco el cuerpo y se puso su pijama. Ese día había sido muy ajetreado pero divertido. Aunque le tenía algo preocupada Ranarok. No lo había visto en la casa de Medusa. _Toc toc. _Chrona se impresiono, se acerco a la puerta y al abrió, ahí atrás de ella estaba Kid -¿En este mismo instante me vas a decir a donde rayos te fuiste con Maka?- Exigió autoritario – Y-yo, ella y yo estuvimos, en m-mi cuarto todo el día, n-no salimos a n-ningún lado y… - ¡Dime la verdad! – Hemos estado aquí todo el día – Él no era idiota y ella no le iba a tomar el pelo, ellas no estuvieron en la casa en ningún momento, inclusive mando a los empleados a buscarlas por cada rincón de la mansión. – Se acerco a paso lento a ella, mientras se acercaba ella retrocedía. Choco contra su cama, él la arrinconó contra el colchón –Vamos, habla, a dónde se fueron- Estaba sin habla, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y su respiración se aceleraba. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces sintió una sensación extraña. Por su ventana entro un ser de color negro, que salto directo a la cabeza de Kid -¡HIJO DE TU CHINGANA MADRE! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES ENCIMA DE ELLA?! DEPRAVADO, ENFERMO SEXUAL!- Gritaba mientras le arañaba al cara - ¿Ragnarok?...¡No, Ragnarok no lo arañes! – Chrona saco al gato de la cabeza de Kid. El pelinegro parecía en shock, después de haber sufrido un _ataque felino_ – ¿S-Señorito, e-está bien?- Q…ah...eh ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN DEPRAVADO MALDITO GATO PARLANTE! – Y si no lo eres ¿Qué hacías encima de ella? – Pregunto el animal más calmado – Bueno, yo, es que… - No se había percatado, pero había acabado en una posición indecorosa con ella. Y vaya que aba que pensar – Es que…veras…ah…Ya olvídalo, me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches! – Salió del cuarto de Chrona dando un portazo – Raganrok, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? – El felino la miro, levantó su patita y le dio un zarpazo en toda su mejilla – R-Ragnarok, p-por qué me arañas – Por babosa - Dicho esto Ragnarok, se subió a la cama de Chrona, se enrosco y se durmió. Parpadeo un par de veces, suspiró. Se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella. Paso una mano encima del lomo de Ragnarok. Se sentía más tranquila con él a su lado.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bien, aquí el 7º capitulo. Me demore mucho en actualizar, lo siento . Espero sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews owo!


End file.
